


Two Sugars, No Cream

by YouKnowNothinJonSno



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Coffee, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKnowNothinJonSno/pseuds/YouKnowNothinJonSno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is sick of being the coffee boy.  Jack wants to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sugars, No Cream

“Ianto!” Captain Jack Harkness called, and Ianto snapped to attention.

“Yes, sir?” he asked obediently.

“Go get me some coffee, would you?” Jack requested, still engaged in his work.

“Of course, sir,” Ianto replied, and went to do as he was told.

“Oh, could you get me a cup too while you’re at it, Ianto dear?” Gwen asked from across the room.

“Of course,” Ianto said, masking the bitterness in his voice with false pleasantness.

The coffee boy—that’s what he’d come to. An active agent in Torchwood London, and here, just a receptionist. Sure, at first, that was all he’d asked for: any chance to save Lisa. But she was gone now, and after all this time, proving himself worthy and reliable just wasn’t enough.

Ianto walked over to Gwen first to deliver her coffee—black, one sugar cube—who barely offered a “thanks” in return, and then to Jack—a dash of cream and two sugars. As Ianto handed Jack his coffee, their hands brushed for a moment. A shiver went through Ianto and he yanked his hand away too soon, sending the coffee crashing to the floor.

“Apologies, sir!” Ianto cried, stooping to clean the mess, and purposefully avoiding Jack’s eyes that he could feel boring into his forehead.

“Everything alright over there?” Gwen called, throwing on her jacket. Without waiting for a reply, she went on, “Look, Jack, it’s late; I’ve got to go—Rhys wants me home for dinner….” She trailed off a bit, as if asking for permission.

“Yeah, alright, see you tomorrow,” Jack said dismissively, and Gwen took her leave.

As she left, Ianto realized with discomfort that he and Jack were the only ones there at the Torchwood base. Ianto briskly threw the broken pieces of ceramic mug away and mopped up the spill with a few paper towels.

“Actually, sir,” Ianto muttered, still not looking at Jack, “I should be going too.” He hesitated though, waiting for permission, and this made Ianto angry. He didn’t need anyone’s permission to go home. Defiantly, Ianto turned and headed toward the exit.

“Ianto,” Jack said sharply. “Come back.”

Grinding his teeth, Ianto stopped and faced his boss stiffly. “Yes?” He was too angry to tack on the “sir.”

Jack stood and took a step toward Ianto, who froze. Jack was trying to catch his eye, but Ianto wouldn’t let him. “What’s wrong?” Jack asked.

“Nothing, sir,” Ianto lied unconvincingly. “I just have plans.”

Jack was quiet a moment. “With who?” he finally questioned, voice slightly strained.

Ianto’s anger flared and he didn’t know why. “Does it matter?” he snapped.

“You look angry,” Jack observed.

Ianto clenched his fists. “Do I?” he growled, then added, “Sir.”

“Look at me, Ianto,” Jack commanded.

Swallowing, Ianto forced himself to meet Jack’s gaze, but said nothing in his ire. Jack had his hands in his pockets; his magnificent coat hung on a rack behind him. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“With respect, _sir_ ,” Ianto bit out, “you can’t tell me what to do.”

Jack took another step towards him and Ianto tensed even more, feeling vulnerable.

“Why are you angry?” Jack queried, looking genuinely puzzled.

“Why?” Ianto burst suddenly. “Why am I angry? You treat me like a servant! All of you! Haven’t I shown that I’m capable? That I can handle myself in the field? I could be useful to you! I used to be an active agent, and now I’m just a butler! I know how everyone likes their coffee—especially _you_. I memorized yours first, and I take special care to get it just right every time! If it weren’t for you, I’d have quit by now!”

Ianto couldn’t stop himself from yelling even as tears began rolling down his cheeks.

“I didn’t think I could even love anyone the way I loved Lisa, but I was wrong! It’s _you_ , with your obnoxious accent, and annoying confidence, and ridiculous coat! I hate the way you look at me! I hate the way you make me feel! I hate the way you talk to me!”

Ianto’s voice cracked, but he kept going in a broken voice, his vision blurred from tears, dropping his eyes from Jack’s face.

“I hate your smile, and the things you say, and that you always order me around and never just _ask_ me to do things for you. I hate you for all the people you sleep with. I hate your messy handwriting. I hate that you don’t know how I like _my_ coffee. But…but you know the worst part?” Ianto asked, squinting at Jack through his tears.

Jack said nothing, and so Ianto continued, “I hate that after all that, I still love you.”

There was a heavy silence as Ianto struggled to quiet his ragged breathing and regain his composure. He angrily brushed the tears from his eyes.

Jack stepped toward him again, seemingly speechless.

Ianto promptly stepped backwards, away from his impossible boss. “So, if that will be all, I’m going to leave now. Sir.”

“Ianto,” Jack finally said, his voice rough with some unnamed emotion, but Ianto still couldn’t meet his eyes. “Two sugars, no cream,” Jack added suddenly, and that did make Ianto look up at him at last. Jack was smiling tentatively. “That’s how you like your coffee.”

Ianto’s mouth fell open in surprise. He was right.

“And for the past few months,” he continued, “I haven’t slept with anyone.”

“You haven’t?” Ianto asked, his surprise present in his voice.

“No,” Jack repeated, stepping closer, and this time Ianto didn’t back away. “I only have eyes for you.”

Ianto was shocked. He hadn’t been the only one pining over the other this whole time?

“Ianto,” Jack groaned, running his hands through his already messy hair. “You’ve been driving me crazy, you know that? I’ve been trying to give you space. I thought that’s what you wanted.”

“Not from you,” Ianto admitted quietly. “I never want space from you.”

Jack smiled and his next step brought him directly in front of Ianto. He grasped the other man’s shoulders tightly. “You start working in the field tomorrow. Not as a butler. Not as the driver. As a valuable agent. You have more experience than anyone else here—excluding myself, of course—and I recognize that. The reason I haven’t promoted you before now is because, well, I’ve been stupid and selfish. I was so afraid of you getting hurt. I couldn’t bear the thought. But I know you can handle yourself out there, and to pretend otherwise is an insult to your abilities.”

Ianto realized he’d begun to grin throughout Jack’s little speech, and he tried to school his expression once more. “Can I order _you_ to do something for a change, sir?” he asked stoically.

Jack didn’t reply but looked at him expectantly.

“Take me out on a date already.”

They both grinned. “Anything for you, _sir_ ,” Jack replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
